Scroll 43: Super Fusion and The Big Clash
Super Fusion and Big Clash is the forty-third episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion of two-part story involving the Raging Arrow and the final battle with the Fifth Spear, Sargain. Synopsis When Sargain's ultimate weapon Gaingain crushes the Earth ninja, they must find a way to hold off the Jakanja until crucial repairs are completed that could turn the battle around. Plot Back where we left out heroes, GainGain is about to harm them. Shurikenger pulls out his Ninja Misen and calls for the Mammoth. Karakuri balls hit GainGain. He electrocutes the Mammoth and it shuts down. They try a finisher but it is no good against his. They fly out on TriCondor of the explosion. They all retreat. Sargain calls out the Arrow and the medal goes into his hand. At the Centipede, Sargain faces Tao Zanto, who praises him. He shows the medal glowing. It will prevent the others from using the Karakuri Systems. Meanwhile, the machines are being repaired. Shurikenger is inside Tenkujin repairing it. Shurikenger cries out in dismay over what he reads. And Mugensai has gone to see Gozen, who is covered in the cloak, a single blinking light beneath it. Ikkou reminds them that there's another mystery to find. Mugensai has found out from Gozen's strange, distorted voice that the Jakanja are out hunting for the other stone. The history of the gleaming stone, of a black clad ninja who'd found it a thousand years in the past, battling the ninja's of another school. The white-clad ninja turned on the others. They all turned on each other. The black and brown clad ninjas caught the white one in their chains and hit him wit h throwing stars, but he was gone and reappeared to escape with the stone. And this stone was responsible for the two schools. The medal flies out of Sargain's hand and he grabs it when it goes down. Sargain hates Saandaru and leaves. In the city, GainGain attacks again. The five head off, Oboro warns them. They tell her they have to go, and Yousuke directs the group out. Our trio are on their Wingers and the duo on their bikes. Sargain goes out and beats them up. Oboro has an idea and programs frantically while the battle is going on, and our heroes are getting the worst of it. They fire on Sargain with the Triple Gadget. He cuts the dropping weight in half, then blasts them all. But Oboro completes her programming and sends out the repaired Shinobi Machines. Sargain quickly boards GainGain, and the five board their robots. Tenkujin arrives and becomes a robot. They form TriCondor and then Tenrai Sempuujin. They first standoff and then go into battle. He disappears and shocks them. He tries his finisher once again and Red calls for the Mammoth but it doesn't come. Gozen is behind this. He tells them to wait. Oboro snatches Mugensai up for explanation, which he reluctantly gives something like. He tells her to believe in Gozen, she tells him she'll believe in her father, not her. Tenrai Sempujin goes down. Oboro calls the six and tell them the new plan. That only with their hearts united as one will they be able to do this. And so all six close their eyes and concentrate their power. TenraiSempujin stays still. GainGain strikes them but they stay concentrated. The robot backs up. But the six are still concentrating. GainGain gets lighting around it. He strikes them, they don't break concentration. To protect the world, they will keep fighting, every one of them with one heart. And their concentrated will sets off the Ninja Misen, which calls the Revolver Mammoth. They open their eyes. GainGain strikes the Mammoth, but it is strong. They jump on it and set off the balls at him. The devices get on the mammoth and destroy GainGain. Blazing Arrow returns to medal form. Red jumps out and captures the medal. Oboro cheers. Gozen nods. As a battle damaged Sargain leaves the battle site, he is confronted by Saandaru, who beats himup. "It's bad of you to be a loses, Sargain." Sargain snarls at him to stay out of his way Saandaru says he should have given him the medal back. He bisects the inside, killing all of Sargain and Saandaru leaves. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Viewership': 7.4% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 11 features episodes 42-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita